


Самый желанный в мире аромат

by White_Kou



Category: Persona 4
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 07:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_Kou/pseuds/White_Kou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Волосы Йоске — непослушные, торчащие во все стороны, — кажутся очень жесткими...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Самый желанный в мире аромат

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Squalicorax

Волосы Йоске — непослушные, торчащие во все стороны, — кажутся очень жесткими. Возможно, будь он чуть аккуратнее, его прическу можно было бы назвать стильной. Но «стильный» — последнее слово, которое Юу использовал бы для Йоске. Заурядный — да. Надоедливый — тоже подходит. Даже странно, что приехавший из большого города парень развел такое воронье гнездо на голове. Или на него так повлияло это захолустье? «Ну уж нет,— думает Юу, аккуратно расчесываясь, — никогда не запущу себя до такой степени».

 

Волосы Йоске, чуть отросшие, а потому встрепанные еще больше, ужасно нервируют, когда тот наклоняется, заглядывая к Юу в тетрадь.   
Чие болеет уже третий день, а этот наглец упросил преподавателей временно занять её место. Юу надеется, что это ненадолго. Он даже проведывает Чие вместе с Юкико, желая ей скорейшего выздоровления и возвращения к учебе.

— Иначе лишишься своего законного места по правую руку от лидера, — тонко шутит он, с удовольствием наблюдая, как вспыхивают глаза одноклассницы. 

Та ругается, прерываясь на кашель, в самых ярких красках описывая, что ждет Ханамуру после её выздоровления. Юу смеется вместе с Юкико, в уме подсчитывая, через сколько же дней Чие сможет пойти в школу. Он не хочет сидеть рядом с Йоске, злясь на непричесанного идиота, который пользуется совершенно головокружительным, наверное, девчачьим шампунем, от которого отключается мозг, и остается только одно, настырное, навязчивое желание — раствориться в этом приторно-сладком запахе полностью.

 

В волосах Йоске пыль и травинки. Он валяется на земле, раскинув руки, и сбивчиво благодарит за драку. 

— Нам стоит почаще вот так выпускать пар, — смеется он и тут же со стоном потирает разбитую губу. 

Солнце сегодня особенно злое, но ветерок, дующий от реки, приятно охлаждает разгоряченное тело. Юу закрывает глаза, вслушиваясь в тихий плеск воды и крики низко порхающих ласточек. Он почти засыпает, когда среди едва слышного лепета улавливает имя Кониши-семпай.

Пальцы впиваются в жесткую, иссушенную жарким летом траву. На влажных губах Йоске играет печальная улыбка, а слова льются нескончаемым потоком. Он, кажется, смог примириться с утратой и принять себя таким, какой есть, но Юу совсем не испытывает радости. 

Мертвая всё ещё стоит между ними, пробуждая внутри темное и густое, так похожее на Тень. 

Юу коротко выдыхает и на секунду представляет, как вцепляется в приторно пахнущие волосы Йоске и бьет того ещё и ещё, чтобы заткнулся, чтобы забыл о своей сдохшей подружке, чтобы не смел даже вспомнить о ней.

Он смаргивает, прогоняя наваждение, и подымается.

— Эй, ты куда? — окликает его удивленно-обиженный голос.

— Мне пора, — коротко бросает Юу и бежит от самого себя. От желаний, которые пугают его больше чудовищ по ту сторону экрана. 

 

Волосы Йоске спутались, тепло мерцая в скудном свете настольной лампы.

— А как же Нанако? — выдыхает он прямо в губы, пытаясь ухватиться за последний аргумент.

— Спит давно, — отвечает Юу, раздраженно отшвыривая попавшийся под руку порно-журнал.

Они сидят — или уже лежат? — на кровати, цепляясь друг за друга, словно утопающие. Дрожащими руками расстегивают свою — или чужую? — форму, целуются неумело, сталкиваясь зубами и забывая дышать через нос. Глупый вопрос «Ты хранишь свои сокровища под матрасом?» и глупое предложение «Приходи — узнаешь». Поймавший и пойманный — оба знали, на что шли. 

Они дрожат, вдыхая стоны и шепот друг друга, прикасаясь сначала осторожно, смущаясь и сбиваясь с ритма. Юу целуется жадно, кусаясь и оставляя следы. Завтра губы Йоске распухнут, с удовольствием отмечает он, и яростнее толкается в руку. Слишком жарко, открыть бы окно, но этот паршивец так стонет, что их наверняка будет слышно на улице. Йоске выгибается, шаря ногами по простыни, и дергается, едва не заехав Юу лбом по носу.

— Тише, — шепчет тот, запуская пальцы в густые, очень мягкие и до одури пахнущие волосы лучшего друга. «Друга?» — хмыкает Юу, прикусывая кожу на шее. Йоске бьется под ним, почти скуля, и вскоре их руки пачкаются горячим, излившимся желанием.

— Ну... мы же... не как Канджи, да? — в надежде спрашивает он, даже не делая попытки отстраниться. 

— Угу, — подтверждает Юу, начиная трястись от смеха.

Он откатывается в сторону и сгребает Йоске в объятьях, понимая, что еще никогда не чувствовал себя таким счастливым.

 

Волосы Йоске, слипшиеся от пота, маленькими змейками расползлись по подушке. Да и сам он весь мокрый и запыхавшийся, моргает ошалелыми глазами не в силах произнести и слова. Одеяло смято и давно сброшено на пол, а им следовало бы подняться и дойти наконец до душа.

— Завтра я вряд ли смогу сидеть, — недовольно бормочет Йоске, опуская руку и ощупывая себя между ног.

Знал бы он, как это выглядит со стороны, замотался бы гусеницей в простынь и ретировался куда подальше. Юу с трудом отводит взгляд от пальцев, поглаживающих следы укусов.

— Принести тебе подушечку под попу? — язвит он и со смехом уворачивается, когда возмущенно воскликнувший Йоске пытается его пнуть.

Несколько минут они борются на кровати, дурачась и вопя, пока не затихают, прижавшись друг к другу.

— А все-таки... С чего вдруг на меня такое счастье свалилось? 

Юу колеблется пару мгновений, пытаясь найти ответ на потолке.

— На школьном фестивале... Когда я увидел тебя в этом девчачьем прикиде... Твои ножки — о-ох! — он закатывает глаза в восхищении и получает локтем по ребрам.

— Я серьезно!

— Ты меня бесил, — отвечает Юу, решая, что полуправды должно хватить. — Бесил так, что почесать о тебя кулаки оказалось недостаточно.

— И ты решил..., — Йоске делает красноречивую паузу, всё ещё не решаясь произнести эти слова вслух.

— Оттрахать тебя?

Едва заметный румянец и короткий кивок в ответ.

Юу ухмыляется, запуская пальцы в волосы Йоске и целует его, пока тот не начинает отбиваться.

— И как, помогло? — прерывистое дыхание и неумелая попытка отвлечь.

— Не-а, — выдыхает Юу ему на ухо и мягко прикусывает мочку. — Еще хочу.

 

Волосы Йоске ласкает апрельский ветерок, щедро усыпая перрон лепестками сакуры.

— Н-ну вот. Пришла пора прощаться, — дрожащим голосом говорит Чие, и в её глазах угадываются слезы.

— Да, — кивает Юу, улыбаясь через силу. Первый раз в жизни он не хочет возвращаться домой. Последний учебный год, а потом поступление — пропади оно все пропадом! Его дом теперь в Инабе. Будь его воля... Эх, да что теперь думать!

— Я буду ждать тебя, братик, — хлюпает носиком Нанако. — Ты же приедешь, да?

Юу опускается на колени и прижимает её к себе.

— Я приеду, как только смогу, — сквозь вздох обещает он. 

Поезд прибывает, тоскливо стуча по рельсам, и за спиной открывается дверь вагона. Нет, еще немного!

Юу в растерянности смотрит на друзей, колеблясь всего мгновение, а потом бросается к ним, обнимая, хватая их за руки, целуя девчонок в подставленные щеки. Он готов перецеловать эту банду фриков хоть в губы, чтобы еще раз — нет, не в последний! — ощутить под пальцами мягкие, непослушные пряди, которые свели его с ума.

— Ну, ты... – Йоске осекается, когда руки Юу обвиваются вокруг него.

— Заткнись, — шипит тот, зарываясь носом в торчащие во все стороны патлы и вдыхая, вдыхая глубоко, желая, чтобы их запах въелся в легкие, запечатлелся, навсегда отпечатался в памяти.

Наверное... они обнимались чуть дольше положенного. 

А может... этого никто и не заметил.

Или... все уже давно знали.

— Сакура, — улыбается Юу, сжимая в пальцах нежно-розовый лепесток.

— Спасибо, — смущенно кашляет Йоске.

Поворот, сумка, поезд. Автоматический голос из динамиков и шуршание автоматической двери.

— Возвращайся скорее! — кричат и машут ему друзья.

Юу кивает и машет в ответ, не сводя глаз с единственного, самого дорогого лица. Поезд трогается, и перрон медленно отъезжает влево. Пора занять свое место.

Вокзал мелькает в окнах под ускоряющийся стук колес, и вскоре взору открываются просторные луга вокруг дождливого городка Инаба.

— Не скучай, — улыбается Юу, прижимая к губам лепесток сакуры, который все еще хранит неповторимый, самый желанный в мире аромат.


End file.
